


Little bits of nobody and kingdom hearts life

by TheRedStreak33



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anger Management, Drama & Romance, Drinking & Talking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedStreak33/pseuds/TheRedStreak33
Summary: Little tidbits featuring all of the no bodies and other characters I. Kingdom hearts as well as my attendant  characters and the motions of life going on in and around my 13 for 13 saga. In other words bits to keep me writing between chapters that continue to fight me. It varies from serious to just hilarious things all the colors of life.
Relationships: Saix/oc Axel/oc Vexen/oc Xemnas/oc Lexaus/oc oc
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

So I made this because im going through alot. like everyone is. I just want to keep writing, and I figure this will help to feel I wrote something.even if its just a few words, and to finally post art on while I do the chapters they will get pictures too.


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uliex is finally driven to the breaking point with Saix's back and forth behavior in their partnership. and decides to give him a tongue lashing, then proceeds to freak out after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just little random thing to motivate em in writing hope you like it!

Axel lay lounging on a couch while Demyx tune his sitar like any other day Xigbar was there as well smoking cigarette despite the scowl on The Lunar Diviner's face his nose tingling from the smoke. Saix stood staring at the moon as usual tying to understand his situation with Uliex, she had been rather moody as if late and he could not understand why. 

Then there was the underlaying sexual tension that flared up between them, he had tried to remind himself she was an ally to strengthen him and the cause, but he could not help the pull for less profession reasons, her moist red lips, her wide green eyes and golden hair. 

he could not understand why she seemed to distract him and had been courteous to her, but did NOT want to touch her for fear he might do something like when she had first arrived. it nearly drove him mad then the sound of a corridor opening was head and a particular scent filled his nose, and the sound of clacking boots then he was spun around coming face to face with an enraged Uliex. 

"you!" she screamed making his ears ring, he blinked in confusion "is something the ma-" she growled cutting him off " look! I know you don't want anything to do with me and its a pain.."   
she spoke through clenched teeth "but get over yourself and things will be easier...I am sick and tired of your hot and cold crap!" the others in the room stared wide eyed at her either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid chewing out of one of themes powerful embers of the organization. 

Xigbar had a look on his face that said "welp nice knowing you" he was watching frozen like the others his cigarette burning down unnoticed. Axel.just. stared mouth agape as the girl continued her tirade, Saix said nothing seemingly just taking it, not the Saix knew.

He went cold at what it could mean. his eyes narrowing and he grabbed her by her front bringing her close whispering something in her ear that made her go silent, her eyes widen her face went white then bright red as he placed her back on the ground. then a loud smack echoed in the grey area, the three males on the couches stared wide eyed as 

Saix stood stock still face as neutral as ever, with large bright red hand pant across his face. 

The female nobody turned other heels stomping off cheeks still burning red as Demyx cowards behind his sitar as she passed As she opened a corridor stalking through it as Zexion, Xaldin and Lexaeus appeared seeing her infuriated face blinking in confusion at what had occurred. 

The lancer walked forward and stared at Saix's face "what in the name of kingdom hearts happened?" Saix just blinked cheek still burning and he gave cold smirked  
"I simply told her the truth about something" the three that had appeared looked at each other in confusion then turned at the others sitting. Axel closed his mouth and swallowed. ohhhh boy....he knew what that look meant. "Hope she'll be able to have an open casket." Xigbar muttered then swore loudly, the last it of the cigarette burnt his finger making him flail it before putting it out.

Meanwhile Uliex hid in her bed under the covers, she had actually hit him!. while it made her feel better she knew she would be getting harder duties for this. When she thought of what he ha told her. she felt her face burn more, the extra work would be better. At least she would be in one piece after...she hoped.


	3. tip what dwells within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peek of chapter five figure you might all like it.

Saix tossed and turned in his bed, when he had finally gotten done with he reports from all the current members. (a few of which needed extra editing and organizing before hading them into xemnas). It was already quite late, he did his nightly routine. in the shower room and used a corridor to get back to his room.

He laid his cleaned and heavy body down on his bed. He had taken to using corridors to avoid walking g past Alex’s room. He did not want to risk a possible break in his control. At the thoughts her he flipped over onto his other side staring at the wall. 

He could not understand, she was a tool, a tool for him to become stronger, yet he found himself thinking of her as more. Ever since she had been foolish enough and uninformed about the effects of the moon upon him. it was madness he was going mad he was certain.

When he came back to himself, one of the first things after their little talk that morning was to reprimand Axel for not informing the elegant tamer. Axel had scowled at him and shrugged his shoulders, 

“it ain’t my job to tell someone whose supposed to help YOU about that.” Axel was an even bigger fool then most around the castle, but was he willing risking the woman’s life out of laziness. He let out a sigh, at least he was more helpful to the golden haired woman after what had happened. the image of her visage came to him, wide golden flecked green eyes, that flashed in the light. 

Her irritated pout from a snarky comment. one emotion that made the echoes that dwelled within him . feel the most real, was when she smiled or laughed talking to Axel or listening to Demyx. Once he began to think of Uliex the harder it was to sleep, he flipped over laying his face into the pillow. 

He thought of her scent which now he could actually put a name to what the cent was. Peaches and peonies, when he had to be close to her he could almost taste it on his tongue. He couldn't even bare to lookout her, bit at the same time felt empty not being able to. His body began to heat up, he let out a hallow breath. This was becoming troublesome, she occupied his thought such more often lately. 

He flipped back onto his back his long sapphire locks splaying on the pillows beneath his head. But he had o admit she did make thing s a lot easier for him certain ways. The conversation they had had in the grey room four days ago. it was the first time in a long time he had had any kind of real conversation with anyone beside Axel. 

Her questions were simple, but what she hd said about his hair, odd as it had made something suffice in his mind. An image of a young child with claw like nails and a smiling face . Though all he could make out was their smile. He had kept his control when he saw it. he must have been over tired imagining it from exhaustion and put it from his mind. Now yet the thought about what he smile might look like, if Thad been a true one, then he had felt.

the Burning itch ran over his body, their eyes met with his comment , a bitter jealousy she had given him an icy look . Heh ahd found it amusing as he nibble don the cookie she had given him. a token of thanks to him for her “rescue” she was useful he reasoned placing a hand to his face. An amplifier at best.   
but the burning in his body and tingling in his chest, almost like true emotion said otherwise. The wild part of him, the part that he had had to fight even when he was whole. 

It couldn't stand seeing her with any of the others. even when his logic told him there was no reason for him to listen to those echoes himself. 

when she clung to him in the jungle.   
He recalled the sweet scent of her body with sweat mixed in only making it smell sweeter , the softness of her body against his. 

He let out a growl now sounding more like an animal then a man. “ foolish woman.”

He muttered, gripping at his hair he sat up in bed.

“damn you…” then he perked his head up as a familiar scent reached his nostrils, the beast began to salivate. A soft knock came on the door 

“um…Saix…are you awake?” She asked him her vice muffled through the door. He didn’t say a word, thinking if he remained silent she would thin him dead asleep and leave. Eh gripped the sheets in his fists, ow the desire was overridden by confusion. She had done he best not to spend too much time with him, but after the conversation. she was a bit softer then before things were a touch less tense between them.  
But she was still taking missions with other members. Chores that lord Xemnas assigned to continue the practice of unity. 

As well as not becoming to closed off with the lesser nobodies.They weren’t that familiar either a month in . He stayed silent He heard her sigh and walk off, he let out a raged breath, it was a good thing she had left. It far too close to the full moon, even though there wa son true moon in the world the never was. He hd learned long ago how to keep track of the lunar cycle. The lunar probe was something he had felt with since he was quite young.

He learned that not keeping track would have dire consequences.  
such as clawing a boy who had tried to start a fight with him over some inconsequential thing. 

As a child. the memory of which eluded him. All he could recall of the memory was the sensation of something inside him snapping. the next he was being held back while the boy had been bloody and held his face by lea and a buzzing filled his head.   
he tried to think of the other person, he could not remember much except they clung hard to his middle hold him in place. they were crying begging him something.

The memory didn’t matter much now, but even as he was now something told him the importance of knowing the moons phase.   
the light of kingdom hearts seemed to keep the animal he tempered for years under control to a degree. The rest was all his will.   
So, since his awakening as a nobody, no matter what the phase of the moon, he always kept kingdoms hearts within his sight.

It gave him focus, it gave hi purpose. But with the partner he had. the focus wavered, and that. He could not have. He had done everything he could to rise in the ranks. He trained, he bowed scraped spent countless hours keeping the others within the ranks in some semblance of order, as aggravating as it could be. He had to get his best back under control.   
He had to view the golden haired woman who seemed to now be his focus as nothing more then a tool to freedom for himself. He could still smell the sweet fragrance of her lingering near the door. He was trying to forget it, but deep far down it hurt him try for reasons as eh was that he couldn’t understand, but wanted to. He rubbed the hand the lays gains this face over his inf rutration. He took an inhale of the linerging scent, he felt relaxed again. As he focused don the heart shaped moon hanging overhead shone the golden light upon him. He had to regain his focus, he could not waver. With a soft sigh he drifted off to sleep, and so did his beast.


End file.
